Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that detects up/down motions of a hi-hat.
Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus that detects up/down motions of a hi-hat, one incorporated in a hi-hat type electronic pad is known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-128805).
This hi-hat type electronic pad is comprised of a hi-hat (hereafter abbreviated as “HH”) pad body and a bottom seat which correspond to a top cymbal and a bottom cymbal, respectively, of an acoustic HH. A motion detecting unit is provided in a lowermost part of the HH pad body, and the motion detecting unit has five sheet switches and actuators for the respective sheet switches. The HH pad body is coupled and fixed to an extension rod, and the bottom seat is supported by a seat supporting unit.
In the hi-hat type electronic pad, when a player depresses a foot pedal, the HH pad body moves down with the extension rod in a forward stroke of the pedal operation, and then the motion detecting unit abuts against an upper surface of the bottom seat. After that, in the motion detecting unit, pairs of the actuators and the sheet switches successively abut against the upper surface in order from the pair on an outermost side in a radial direction, and detection signals are output in sequence. As a result, positions to which the HH pad body moves down after the HH pad body (the motion detecting unit thereof) abuts against the upper surface of the bottom seat are detected stepwise (in a backward stroke of the pedal operation, positions to which the HH pad body moves up are detected stepwise as well).
However, the above conventional apparatus that detects up/down motions of the hi-hat is interposed between the HH pad body and the bottom seat so as to be incorporated in the hi-hat type electronic pad and thus cannot be used for other types of electronic pads such as an electronic pad for a cymbal.
Lately, performance in which a musical tone from an acoustic percussion instrument is sounded with a musical tone from an electronic tone generator added thereto is proposed. For example, a trigger pickup is attached to an acoustic snare, and snare performance is sensed to add electronic tones.
However, an acoustic HH cymbal has no mechanism that detects a state of performing operations, and hence an acoustic tone cannot be processed so be more expressive, and an expressive electronic tone cannot be added to an acoustic tone.